Contact
Contact is the fifth episode of Season 13 and the 253rd episode of Code Lyoko. Summery The episode starts off with Jeremy working in the lab on how to stop and track X.A.N.A for good this time until Odd and the others came in and they asked what was he doing and Jeremy told them that he was trying to find a way on how to find X.A.N.A and see on how to destroy Sector 6 since yet again it's not really part of Lyoko. Jeremy soon found something and he got excited and told everyone that he may of found a way on how to wipe out X.A.N.A and how to destroy Sector 6. Odd and the others asked him how? But Ulrich told Jeremy to wait because tonight was movie night at Kadic and Odd had made a movie to feature Sissi in it just like he did last time. Later that day at Kadic......................... It was time for movie night and everyone was sitting down to see Odd's latest film everyone was watching it and they were laughing at Sissi as Odd made her mad as she was watching herself on the movie screen and soon she had enough with it and turned it off yet again. Soon something came out of the movie camera as Sissi started to talk to Odd after he made her upset and started to posses Sissi like how Franz Hopper possessed her before and she kept saying (I can help you I want to enter into contact with you now I am Anthea Hopper I am Anthea Hopper as she kept saying as Sissi was taking away to the nurses and the others looked at each other and they were shocked about what was going on. Meanwhile in Jeremy's room............................... Jeremy and the others were wondering why and how did Anthea posses Sissi and wanted to Contact the heroes Jeremy suggested that they should talk to Sissi again by bring her to the factory and Jeremy sended everyone to Lyoko and Sissi was at the factory with Jeremy as she was giving information about how to find and kill X.A.N.A for good this time. Suddenly there was a tower activated on Lyoko in the Ice Sector and there was another tower activated on Lyoko this time it was in the Forest Sector just like when Franz Hopper took control of a tower many years ago Jeremy told the others that Xana is launching an attack and this time it might have something to do with Anthea contacting them they figured out that she is asking for help and that she can help them defeat Xana for good. Jeremy ordered everyone to the factory so they can stop Xana’s attack Odd and Yumi soon got Sissi out of the hospital and brought her back to the factory Jeremy sended Ulrich and Aelita to the Ice Sector to the tower so they can stop Xana and Odd and Yumi were sent to the Forest Sector to protect the tower that Anthea is using to contact the warriors soon Jeremy told them that XANA is sending Megatanks after them as Odd and Yumi were ready to fight them. Soon the Megatanks were ready to fire at Odd and Yumi while Jeremy and Sissi were at the lab and Sissi was typing up a very long program while Jeremy was watching and he was shocked as the battle went on in the Forest Sector meanwhile in the Ice Sector Ulrich and Aelita were close to the tower when suddenly Jeremys computer detected monsters coming towards them Jeremy screamed to Aelita and Ulrich to watch out they got company. Krabs were coming towards them and soon Ulrich and Aelita started to fight them but suddenly Ulrich was hit and sent back to the real world and Aelita was all alone and Jeremy told Odd and Yumi that one of them has to get to Aelita before she is caught Odd soon decided to go and soon he flew off to save Aelita Yumi was left alone and the Megatanks were firing at her at the same time which she couldn’t do anything about it. Yumi was also hit and sent back to the real world as for the tower that was white it got hit and Anthea got out of Sissi and she passed out. Odd flew to the Ice Sector and soon he saved Aelita and took her to the tower and she was inside she soon enters the Code: Lyoko in the tower and soon it was over and Jeremy soon launched a return to the past making everything normal again. Meanwhile in Jeremy’s room........................... Jeremy showed everyone what Anthea typed while possesseing Sissi and she soon said talking about the way on how to destroy X.A.N.A once and for all as the episode ends. Trivia * This episode marks the third time where someone other X.A.N.A himself, Franz Hopper, and Ulrich, possesses someone. The first time was with Franz Hopper in Contact and the second time was with Ulrich in Nobody In Particular. * This episode title is the same as the Season 2 episode Contact . * This episode marks the only time in the series in which Anthea possesses someone. * Unlike Franz Hopper who made Sissi talk in reverse Anthea doesn't talk in reverse and she talks forward and says I can help you I want to enter in contact with you.